


You pretty thing...

by strawberry_lennonade



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Bob fossil - Freeform, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I rewatched the whole of series one last night and I felt high, Kinda, Naboo - Freeform, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Vince is transgender, Why Did I Write This?, Zooniverse, bollo - Freeform, come with us now on a journey through time and space, howard is only 6 years older than violet, howince, not 10, shes now called violet, the mighty boooooooooooooooooooosh, the mighty booooooooooshhhh, to the world of the mighty boooosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_lennonade/pseuds/strawberry_lennonade
Summary: Howard’s first day at the zooniverse brings a lovely and unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Kudos: 1





	You pretty thing...

“You’ve got the job... Now get to work!!” Yelled Fossil, causing a 24 year old Howard to flee the office. Howard Moon had just graduated from studying English Literature at the University of Leeds. He had decided to work at zooniverse as a part time job because none of his poems were making any money... they were so boring and so rubbish, reading one of them could put you to sleep in an instant. He picked up a cloth and spray and scrubbed the dirty fingerprints off the glass of the bear enclosure. Then he heard the heels of a lady, getting closer to where he was stood. Howard was a lady repellent. No woman on planet earth would go closer than 6 feet near him. Some thought he was asexual, some thought he was gay. But he just replied that he was waiting for ‘the one’... whenever that would come....

She was on the other side of the enclosure. The glass on the other side giving Howard a crystal clear view of her. And my... she was beautiful... she was the most gorgeous thing Howard had ever laid his eyes on... so he planned out a poem in his head to try and woo her. That’s if she didn’t smack him around the head with a handbag and run away screaming. 

The woman facing him was tucking into her strawberry laces in a brown paper bag. She had very pale skin, which looked so delicate, but was wearing a black, studded leather jacket and a red skater dress, and had dark raven hair down to her shoulders, which gave an interesting contrast to her smooth, yet so angled, porcelain face. She looked up, her bright blue ocean eyes gazing across at Howard, who was stood frozen, small, brown eyes staring at her. Then she smiled at him softly. Howard shook himself out of his trance (not a jazz trance for once) and beamed back at her. There was a heavy feeling in Howard’s stomach as she walked around the enclosure towards him. 

“Alright!” She greeted in a South London accent, waving at Howard shyly. “I’m Violet!” Her voice sounded too high pitched to be a man’s voice, but too low pitched to be a woman’s voice.

“Hu...h....Hello.... Violet... I... you... you.... boots... good.... funky...” Howard stuttered, staring wide-eyed at Violet’s glittery, silver platform heels. Violet looked to be quite small, but these platforms must have been about 6 inches high, giving her the impression of being tall and having long legs. 

“Oh, haha. Thanks. And your name is?”

“H...how...Howard M...moon.”

“Alright ‘Oward! No need to be nervous around me! I won’t bite.” She winked, causing Howard’s cheeks to flush. 

“Violet... Such a beautiful colour... the colour with the shortest wavelength, between blue on the visible light spectrum and invisible ultraviolet. Violet light has a wavelength between approximately 380 and 450 nanom-“

“Yeah alright I get it ‘Oward! You’re a smart arse!”

“I’m sorry... is there anything I can help you with?”

“I mean I need help with my A-Levels which I’m totally failing... I need these qualifications so I can get a job... basically I’m having an operation in 3 months and I need the money to pay for it.... but you’re just a zookeeper so there’s no point moaning to you. It’s alright... just show me where the reptile bit is please...” 

“The reptile enclosure is just to the left here.” 

“Thanks... It was nice talking to you... I hope i see you again ‘Oward.”

“Yeah... you too.. and good luck with your A-Levels.”

“Laterz!” Violet turned around, her raven hair swaying as she began to strut towards the reptile enclosure. 

“Violet! Wait!”

Violet turned back around. Her blue eyes large with hope of an escape from the dreaded A-Levels. Maybe Howard was her answer.

“I have an idea. Drop out of college and come work here. I know the manager, I can try and get you a job here.” 

“Wait!! You can??? That’s genius!” She cried, running up to the tall and broad northern man and squeezing him into a hug. “Thank you ‘Oward!!!”


End file.
